


【山龟PK】Exodus

by lotusfire666



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 一个由性生爱的别扭造作恋爱故事





	【山龟PK】Exodus

**Author's Note:**

> OOC警告

山下智久坐在吧台上，就着背景音乐的最后一个重音喝掉了杯子里剩下的那一点酒。  
他听见旁边的姑娘正在欲拒还迎地对来搭讪的男人撒娇，不我不想去嘛，如果你再给我买杯酒，你如果不是这样帅的话我可根本不想理你……  
他又要了一杯酒。他想着，五分钟。  
五分钟之后，女孩跟男人走了。他的酒喝了一半。  
手机响了起来，一条新的信息，经纪人，明天的工作安排，还加了一句，最近狗仔在跟，小心点。  
山下哼了一声，把剩下的酒一口喝掉，起身结账，忽然被人从背后撞了一下，劲儿还不小。他转过身，一个喝多的中年人，一边说着“对不起对不起”一边继续往他身上跌。山下抿了抿嘴唇，扶了他一把让他靠上吧台。那男人醉眼朦胧地说我是不是见过你？山下摇头，压低了帽檐，转身走了出去。  
夜风里空气并不算好，有个喝多的人在不远处呕吐。山下皱眉，用口罩遮住脸，伸手拦了辆车。  
上了车他报了地址，然后就靠在窗边看街景。在等红绿灯的时候他看到新的Kat-tun巡回演唱会广告，他盯着龟梨和也被PS过度的脸盯了好一会儿。  
司机把他送到家，好像想起什么似的说好厉害呀住这里，你是明星吗？我呀，以前也送过明星，那个很有名的，龟什么的。山下没抬头，说是么，交付车资，在司机还要继续说下去的时候开门走了下去。  
他走进门厅，在警卫向他问好时点头，然后走向另一个电梯，按了六，就抱着手臂等。  
电梯门打开，山下反而踟蹰了一会儿才走出来，在门前站了一会儿，拿手机找出龟梨的号，看了一会儿，还是没按下去，最后直接按了门铃。  
门铃响了好一会儿，就在山下快要放弃离开的时候门开了。龟梨头发湿漉漉地，只穿着睡裤站在门边。  
“P？”他眨了眨眼睛，但并没有太吃惊。  
“嗨。”山下说。“一个人？”  
龟梨点头，让他进来。  
“怎么没提前说一声，我刚洗完澡。”龟梨说。“啤酒在冰箱里，我买了果汁，自己拿。”他说着自顾去找毛巾擦头发。  
“我喝完过来的。”山下说。在沙发上坐下，看龟梨走来走去。  
“没叫我啊。”龟梨说。  
“一个人去的。”  
龟梨闻言抬头诧异地看了他一眼。“哦？”  
“你不是在忙巡回的事吗？不想耽误你明天工作。”山下答道，有点画蛇添足。  
龟梨闻言笑起来。“你现在跑过来发酒疯就不耽误了？”他走到一边倒了杯开水，扔了个茶包进去，递给山下。“怎么了？我听着呢。”  
山下抱着茶杯只是不说话。龟梨用毛巾擦干净了脸，看着他看了一会儿。  
“别把自己逼太紧了，P。”他说。  
山下笑了笑。“这话该我对你说吧。”  
“哈，那就是因为我要开始巡回了你寂寞了。”龟梨笑。  
山下撇撇嘴。  
“真的？”龟梨不敢置信。“那你有空一起来嘛。我给你留票。”  
“最近又没新剧要宣。”山下答道。  
“来看我不需要借口！”龟梨说着就跑到他旁边，用光脚碰他膝盖。“来不来？提前跟我说下，东京场还是名古屋场？”  
“忙，没空。”山下答，喝了口茶，看都没看他。龟梨做出夸张的遗憾表情连连叹气，山下伸手抓住他的脚踝，一下把他掀到了沙发上，腿一伸压在他腿间。  
龟梨小声骂了一句，山下手往他腰上一放他就不吭声了。山下看了他几秒，俯身下去嗅了嗅他的脸和头发，沐浴液的香气还未散去，他顺着往下嗅，在龟梨脖子上用鼻子蹭了蹭，伸出牙试探性地咬了一口。龟梨没有缩。  
“想我可以直说。”龟梨对他微笑。山下翻了个白眼，松手放开他。  
“我有空会给你传简讯的。”龟梨说，还是躺沙发上不想起来。“你也可以多打打电话。”他说着伸脚去够山下的腰，要把光脚挤进他衣服里。山下握住他的脚不让他乱动。两个人打闹了一阵，变成龟梨把山下给压沙发上了。  
他坐在山下身上，山下举着手，随时防着他突然袭击，严阵以待。  
龟梨端详了他一会儿，用手指划过山下的腹肌，开口说：“来做吧。”  
山下只是看着他。  
“别告诉我你这么晚来找我不是为这个。”龟梨笑，低头想亲他，被山下用手挡住了。  
“说不是你相信吗？”山下答道。  
龟梨挑起眉毛。  
山下把手指插进他尚且潮湿的头发，乱揉了一把，龟梨偏了偏头，让他把头发都弄到面前，遮住了视线，然后山下把他拉了下来，伸手抱住他。  
“这样就好了。”山下轻声说。  
龟梨僵了僵，平静下来。

他们没有约定。也没有告白。  
新搬家，玩得太开心，酒后的玩笑开得过头，第二天两个人一丝不挂地在床上醒来，本来以为会尴尬得无法再见，结果当天晚上又要一起出席活动，同乘一辆车的时候山下小心翼翼地说昨晚上我……龟梨立刻打断他说什么也没发生。他一如既往地开玩笑说亏我还遗憾了一下，觉得P的话我也是可以的。  
山下怎么答的？他忘记了。只记得他心里一松，想着比起一切可能的糟糕后果，他真的非常害怕失去龟梨。  
下一次庆功会时他们俩都过分开心，香槟很香，他们俩一起向大家致谢，龟梨抓住了他的手，手心里都是汗，山下心里就一动。酒酣耳热之时他借着酒意尾随龟梨去了卫生间，镜子里看着彼此的脸，龟梨笑了起来，带着挑衅的神色，山下垂下眼睛，把自己车钥匙滑进了他手里。他俩没能捱到晚会结束就偷溜了出去，在山下的车后座擦枪走火。龟梨的眼睛在黑暗里亮得闪光，舔着嘴唇说这下死而无憾了。山下含着他的耳朵说那还是好好活着吧。龟梨笑得打颤，震动得山下的胸腔也嗡嗡作响。  
后来这就成为很“方便”的事。毕竟住得近，又是好友，比起麻烦的女星绯闻，这种事更不容易被发现。两个人都识趣地不去过问对方的私生活，毕竟于情于理都没有理由。期间山下也交往过一两个女友，龟梨也没闲着，但等到女友都散了，他俩还藕断丝连着，以至于龟梨还感慨过P几乎能算得上我人生中最稳固关系了。  
山下智久拒绝去想这背后是什么。他过了离经叛道的年纪了。从小到大他一直没停过努力，但也清楚比他努力的人有的是，大红大紫的是他要感谢命运。  
一开始收到一点爱都会印象深刻，心怀感激，但很快爱太多了，就习以为常，甚至变成负担。“无论做什么都会被喜欢”，其实是件很可怕的事情，因为不该是这样的，爱不应该是这样轻易就能得到的——不知不觉就被骄纵，志得意满的同时也如临深渊。这是我吗？这样的我是真实的吗？看到真实的我你们还会爱我吗？  
虽然长得乖，但山下骨子里一直有逆反倾向。他喜欢酷，喜欢自由，热爱追新鲜，灯红酒绿浮华世界多么精彩，不去玩耍多可惜。这些再正常不过的喜好放在普通大学生身上多正常，但对山下就是奢侈了。而仿佛越是不能表现出来越是让他想投身其中。他是个明星哎，他有钱，有那么多人爱，有很好的朋友，他什么不能做？  
山下真实地羡慕过赤西仁。赤西最棒了，他一直觉得。够酷，也够自由。赤西喜欢美国，他也跟着听了无数时下流行的电音舞曲，跟着追过著名DJ，甚至自己开车走过66号公路，在无尽烟尘里试图追溯一些淘金热潮留下的苍茫和野性。他曾经那么想学赤西，但他毕竟是山下智久，从出道就把“优良偶像”的标签钉在身上不得挣脱。  
年幼时山下曾和龟梨有多亲近就曾在那几年和他有多疏远。假正经。他们提及龟梨时会说，然而更多时候这个名字提都不会提起。赤西过得够不容易了，没人想给他添堵。一日一日里他和赤西只笑、只喝酒、只玩闹，好像这样就可以把整个莫测的娱乐圈都忘掉，好像这样他们才终于能对反复无常的世界竖起中指说去你妈的吧，我他妈的不在乎。  
那是山下最好的几年，也是他最坏的几年。他把自己玩上了周刊封面，还毫无收敛迹象——风筝飞起来哪有那么容易收回来？  
Johnny桑找他谈话，YOU还想做偶像吗？该长大一点了。有很多年轻人在看着你。你该好好反省一下，YOU到底希望人们记住什么样的你？  
山下不说话。跟自己的朋友一起开心怎么就是错了？但在现有的规则下显然就是错。仁给他打电话说兄弟抱歉，最近你还是老实一点，我不来找你了。山下默默放下电话，踢了一脚墙壁，又疼得抱住腿，跪坐在一边，头靠在墙上，想为什么生活这么难。  
失地要一点点追回来，所谓成熟无非是不再固执己见、不再为某些想得到而得不到的东西心焦，不再认为自己能改变什么——除了自己之外。  
至于跟龟梨搞到一起已经是过了很久之后的事了。久到他回想过去十几年时间，一瞬间恍如隔世。距离他俩一起乘车回家，亲密无间，到反目成仇，公园打架竟然都过去这么久了。

龟梨去了巡演，山下也进了新剧组，天天都在忙背台词和排练。态度端正，从不偷懒，对前辈尊敬，对后辈谦恭，把自己温柔好好先生的形象做到深入人心。有个后辈非常喜欢他，他于是找机会请了大家喝酒，结果一群人不少都喝醉了，那后辈抱着他的肩说我好喜欢山下前辈啊，真的好喜欢，前辈有没有喜欢的人，竟一口亲在他脸上，惹得众人哄笑。  
山下也笑，他的同伴把闯祸的后辈扯开，把他架进车里时还不忘挥手说前辈前辈以后要一起玩啊。山下擦了擦脸，婉拒了别人送他回家的要求，自己叫了车回酒店。  
回到房间他给龟梨发了条信息，就去洗澡了。洗干净了走出来，手机上龟梨的简讯在跳动：我也想你。  
山下笑了一声，电话拨过去两声龟梨就接了。“我们视频吧，我想看你。”山下说，打开了摄像头，顺手把自己裹着的浴巾扔掉了。  
龟梨发出了呛住的声音。“你认真的？”  
“我在酒店，一个人。”山下答。“你那边也该结束了吧？”  
“结束是结束了……但明天还得早起。”  
“不会太久的。”山下说。“我想做。”  
“找个应招好了啊。”龟梨说。“临走时可是你自己不想做的。”  
“应招很麻烦。”山下放软了声音。“Kame，拜托你？”  
龟梨叹口气，找地方放手机，随后淅淅索索脱衣服。他妆还没卸完，眼睛上还有亮片，嘴唇也红得有点过分，在房间的昏暗灯光里因为像素模糊显出异样妩媚来。山下有时候觉得龟梨明明是Man得不行的性格，偏偏长了副花美男模样，也真是老天爱开玩笑。  
“放近一点，我想看清你。”山下说。他已经兴奋起来了。  
“很奇怪哎。”龟梨说着，也没拒绝山下的要求。“我以前可从来没干过这事儿。”  
“凡事都有第一次。”山下答道。“就……让我多看看你。”  
龟梨咬住了下唇，开始抚摸自己。他有点紧张，并且企图用笑场蒙混过关，但山下没允许。龟梨开始喘息，露出了甜蜜又痛苦的表情，山下让他看到自己的兴奋，鼓励他继续做下去，直到他自己也控制不住地小声咒骂，说些他事后不会承认的话，看着龟梨颤抖着，紧闭着眼睛倒在床上，呻吟出声，突然静止，又放松下来。  
“……我刚想到，万一信息泄露怎么办？”龟梨平躺了好一会儿，转过头来忽然问。  
“即时通讯，挂掉就没了。”山下答。  
龟梨唔了一声，没再说话。  
山下也沉默了一阵。最后他说晚安，明天好好加油，挂掉了视频电话。他看着通话时长36分钟21秒的记录，犹豫了很久才删掉了缓存。  
他闭上眼睛，回想着刚才的片段——龟梨咬住的嘴唇，紧绷的肌肉线条，头发蹭在枕头上，被汗濡湿……他释放了自己，把床单搞脏了。他嫌弃地看了眼，找了些纸擦干净了。  
倒在床上时山下处于事后的颓丧状态，皮肤因为缺乏抚慰而收得过紧，有些发疼。  
他想，Fuck my life. 这么糟糕的我。

Kat-tun的巡演持续了几个月。山下在拍剧间隙溜去看了一场，没事先说，在结束前拜托经纪人溜进了后台。龟梨跑进来准备安可，看到他愣了一下，山下竖起手指示意他噤声，滑了酒店门卡到他手里，在龟梨皱眉时推开他，装作什么也没发生地催促他赶快上场。  
龟梨再上场时台前爆发出山一般的欢呼，山下在后台听了一会儿，看他的背影被三束灯光照着，在地上拖出很长，交叠出三个变幻的形状。他笑了笑，趁还没散场悄悄离开。  
一个半小时后，酒店房门被打开。  
龟梨走了进来，他戴着墨镜和口罩。山下已经好整以暇地收拾好了房间，洗完了澡，电视看到一半。  
龟梨脱鞋，摘口罩和墨镜，他脸色不太好。“P，”他说，声音还因为用过度有点沙。“你在想什么？演唱会结束之后私生饭最多了，很容易被发现。”  
“你被跟了吗？”山下问。  
“应该没有。”龟梨答。“但是……”  
“那就什么都别想了。”山下微笑。“来吧，别浪费时间。”  
龟梨长久地看了他一眼。山下维持着表情没有变。  
“有时候真搞不懂你。”龟梨退让了。他开始解自己的衣服。  
“太了解的话就不好玩了是吧。”山下答。他露齿一笑，有了危险的意味。  
那一晚他没有留手，龟梨怕声音透出去一直不敢大声叫，被他逼得眼泪都掉了出来，他甚至肆无忌惮地在龟梨身上显眼的地方留下了吻痕，龟梨恳求他也没用，挣扎想逃开被他按进床垫。尽管身材差距并不大，但山下练了多年的格斗和拳击显然更有优势。  
结束时山下几乎是恶意地在龟梨后颈咬了下去，龟梨浑身颤抖，也不知是气的还是疼痛。  
龟梨刚刚恢复过来就起身要走，手还软着，衣服扣了两次都没扣好，山下倒好心帮他扣扣子，被他把手打开。  
龟梨咬牙：“离我远点。”  
“我很想你。”山下说。  
“我他妈的明天还要见人！”龟梨叫起来。“你动手的时候有没有想过后果？”  
“没有。”山下老实回答。  
龟梨难以置信地看着他。“……你疯了吗？”  
“可能。”山下笑起来，却很虚弱。“呐Kame，你想过我到底是什么样的人？”  
“山下智久。”龟梨扣上最后一颗扣子，开始穿裤子，因为牵动身体的伤而倒抽了口气。  
“山下智久是什么样的人？”  
龟梨看向他，这次终于认真了起来。“一个混蛋。”他说。“仗着自己长得好看就为所欲为。”  
山下笑了起来。  
“谢谢你啊。”他真心实意地说。

他骨子里的暴烈从未褪去，山下其实一直知道。他也渐渐习惯和这样的自己共处。不然他这样众口称赞温柔体贴的人为什么最爱的运动是格斗？进攻、防守、再进攻，拳头打在身上，疼痛的力量让人热血沸腾。暴力当然是不好的，但暴力又很美，沉迷于这样的美，最原始的本能即是战斗、战斗、直至胜利或者失败到死亡，男人本来就是这样愚蠢的生物。在格斗场上山下可以什么都不用想，让肌肉动作代替思考，忘了自己的脸，忘了姿态要好看，忘了粉丝忘了世界，只听得见耳朵里自己的血液轰鸣，每一滴汗水落到地上实打实都是为了自己战斗拼搏的证明。  
他温柔地对待身边的人，谨慎地守着自己的界限，为了获得更多信任而不断努力，说有礼的话，做漂亮的姿态，每一部分都恰到好处，因为这就是人们期望他做的。后辈们仰望他，前辈们期许他，时间久了，哪些是他自己的愿望哪些是别人的愿望也就分不清了。他们都说他很好，以后还会继续好下去，山下微笑着应声说我一定继续努力，心里却始终有一块游离在远处，冷漠地说你早知道这个名利场不过如此。  
可还是心甘情愿地演下去，自由这东西早就不奢望了，也不想太多未来，把现在过好，每一天都认真渡过，剩下就看老天垂怜。  
这些，山下当然不会跟任何人说。但他有时候控制不住会在龟梨面前暴露出来。说起来很神奇的是这么多一起长大的朋友里，最后竟然还是龟梨跟他走得最近，近到超过了任何人。以至于山下错觉被他看透也没什么大不了，他俩之间的不堪也不多这点事儿了。  
偶尔想，龟梨不知道有没有犹疑过。那家伙一直都很有劲头的样子，精力充沛得过头，感觉什么都不能打倒。山下时常觉得在他俩这种莫名其妙的关系里龟梨虽然一直依着他，但其实龟梨才是那个会抽身走人一点都不留恋的家伙。为何会跟他开始大约可归结为鬼迷了心窍。

Kat-tun巡演结束后龟梨果然没来找山下，自己跑出去度假了。小报报道他跟某女星同游，说得有鼻子有眼，掘地三尺找出两人交往证据，小作文写得可漂亮。山下看到，不爽了好一阵，想给龟梨打电话但没什么借口，觉得自己特没劲，在家颓了好几天直到被闲出屁来的赤西拖出去玩——风头过了这么久，虽然不太可能跟以前那样疯玩，但友情也没那么容易断。  
“又被哪个辣妹抛弃了这么没精神？”赤西说，一手拿着酒杯一手揽着他的肩。“你怕啥啊，有我在你还怕没妹吗？挥手就能找来一群——”他装模作样左右看看。“别告诉明纱啊。”  
山下笑，赤西永远都是这样，彼得潘一样，给人勇气也给人希望，但也总在永无乡。  
“跟龟梨有点不愉快。”他承认道。  
“Kame吗？”赤西答。“你俩之前好得我嫉妒哦。”  
“嫉妒谁？”山下随口问。  
赤西抬头想了想。“Kame吧。”  
山下愣了一下。  
“一想到P的温柔不属于我独有了，就很失落呢。”赤西故作伤感地眨眼。  
山下推开他。“想太多。”他笑起来。然后想，好像真的没有对龟梨很温柔，明明对女伴们都能做到很体贴周到，但在龟梨面前好像就做不到，任性比较多。龟梨没把他踢下床真是脾气难得的好。  
他不由得苦笑。赤西看着他的表情，住了嘴，低头沉默了一会儿。  
“你啊，别太当真了。”赤西说。他半真半假地说。“龟梨那个人，非常难搞。”  
“你指什么？”山下问。  
“Kame不是玩得起的人。”赤西说。“你第一天认识他？”  
山下叹了口气，用手抓过头发，伏在桌上。“我知道啊……”他说。“我自己都觉得很难理解。”  
赤西喝了一口酒。“偶尔也别太任性了。”  
“这话你跟我说？”山下挑眉。  
“因为我是好朋友啊。”赤西笑道。“跟Kame玩？会死很惨哦，你。”  
山下无法接话。他能怎么回？忠告来得太晚，他早逃不掉了。一开始只是贪龟梨好看床上合拍，贪他心高气傲却也异常灵活柔软，后来就是贪他温柔，贪他宽容理解，想独占，又恐慌，等意识到时思念已经密密匝匝，手机速拨号码有他，却一直装腔作势不想打，非要见到真人，他那点无可救药的心思才变成雀跃、坏心思以及欲望滔天。

喝完酒山下一个人走回家，走走停停，路过一家水果店，想了想买了个蜜瓜，提在手上到了家门口，没忍住还是进了龟梨家电梯，按门铃按了半天没人应，想他怕是没回来吧，又不想打电话，索性坐了下来，半是赌气地想这家伙度假度得没完了吗家都不肯回了。  
结果并没有等很久，电梯响了。山下想起身，却发现脚压麻了，一时半会儿起不来，想着这下糗大了，万一龟梨带个人回来这要怎么解释——龟梨一个人走了出来。  
龟梨看到他也没有很吃惊。好像龟梨无论在哪里看到他都不会很吃惊。龟梨点了下头当做问好，就上前开门，山下好容易直起身，抱着瓜走了进去。  
龟梨打开灯，解开围巾摘掉帽子，呼出一口气，方才看向山下。  
“怎么了，P？”他问，没有不耐烦，但也看不出心情很好。  
“给你送这个。”山下示意了下手里的瓜。  
“又是别人送的吗？挂门上就可以了，不用一直等吧？”龟梨说。  
“想见见你。”山下答。  
龟梨顿了顿。“我今天不想做。”  
“没打算做。”山下说，勉强笑了笑。“我在你心里只有这样？”  
龟梨没吭声，接过瓜，走到厨房去找水果刀。山下跟了进去，看龟梨把瓜放在水里冲洗，又找出砧板来切。  
“……我看到消息，你度假去了？”山下摸了摸鼻子，谨慎地开口。  
龟梨一刀把瓜切成两半，刀锋碰到砧板发出一声钝响。  
“啊，玩得很开心。”龟梨头都没抬，继续切了下去。  
山下不说话，不知道怎么开口。他心里窝着火，看龟梨把瓜切成等分，再切开，手起刀落，半点没迟疑。  
龟梨切到最后一块，把一小片瓜用刀叉起，举了起来，递到山下面前。  
山下看了他一眼，就着他的刀锋吃掉了。龟梨手没移开，亮闪闪的刀锋还在他唇前，山下伸出舌头，轻轻舔过刀刃上的汁水。  
龟梨眨了一下眼睛，收回了手。  
“你到底在想什么？”他说道，有点没来由的怒意，把刀往砧板上一扔，发出哐一声响。  
山下没说话，只是安静地看着他。  
“如果我告诉你，我真的想和她交往，你会怎么做？”过了一会儿，龟梨问。  
“什么也不做。”山下答。  
龟梨笑了一声，听起来不怎么相信。  
“为什么不拒绝我？”山下问。  
“你不是个能让人拒绝的人。”龟梨答。  
“会害怕吗？”  
龟梨看了他一眼。“不。”他答道。  
“但是我会。”山下说。他上前一步，拿起了水果刀，看着龟梨平放在砧板上的手，用刀按着他的指缝一下一下跳跃了过去。  
“不小心让Kame知道太多了。”山下低声说。他绕到龟梨背后，圈住他，手上加快了动作，让刀锋在龟梨的指缝间戳刺，速度太快只要一个微偏的闪失龟梨的手指就不保了。  
龟梨一动不动，眼睛都没眨。  
几个令人窒息的来回后，山下丢下刀，呼出一口屏了太久的气，扳过龟梨的头，用力地吻他，龟梨发出一声被窒住一般的气声，也回吻了过来，被山下推到了厨房的桌子上，手伸进了衣服里，裤子也被扒下。  
龟梨小声咒骂，撕扯山下的衣服，手放在他胸上不肯松开。山下从口袋里摸出润滑剂，龟梨嘲讽地哼了一声，山下也懒得装，盖子打开手指沾了点就往他屁股里送，龟梨深吸了口气抬高腿配合他的动作。  
“总这么乖。”山下叹道，几乎没怎么动作就把手拿了出来，迫不及待地要往里挤。扩张做得过于潦草，山下一个用力，龟梨眼睛就红了，嘶嘶抽气，没一会儿，眼泪就掉了下来。  
“我呀，最喜欢这时候的Kame了。”山下低声说。“喜欢到不想让任何人看到。”他伸手用指甲盖划过龟梨的眼角，把那滴眼泪接住，放在嘴里舔了舔。  
龟梨翻了个白眼。想说句什么被重重顶了一下，就变成半句破碎的呻吟。  
厨房的桌子很硬，瓶瓶罐罐也多，一个不小心就要打翻，龟梨只能紧紧抓着桌板，下半身几乎悬空，挂在山下身上，靠好腰腿维持平衡。山下暗自感激杰尼斯的优良训练传统，他们没什么不能做的姿势。  
他总想逼龟梨，想看他冷静后头的脆弱，想看他因欲望沉沦，看他的疯狂，仿佛这样他自己的疯狂也能得到释放。而龟梨，不知是因为太聪明还是和他太像，也和他一样，需要积累到一定限度才会爆发出来。  
龟梨喘气，呻吟，然后笑，对山下勾手，在山下凑近时掐住了他的下巴。  
“你迷上我了。”他说。他的眼睛有凶狠的神色，艳丽不可方物。  
山下不得不用一记重重的抽送掩盖他过快的心跳。  
“希望你不是才知道。”山下答道。  
结果再一次做过头，好像一碰到龟梨他就会停不下来。糟糕的阴影会破壳而出，让他变得自我中心。龟梨被他强迫多次高潮，从厨房抱到了卧室，蒙住了眼睛，捆住了手脚，嗓子因为叫了太多而沙哑，敏感到碰一下都会打颤，全身变成了粉红色，留下了无数红痕，脖子差点被咬破。他想做的事有那么多，残酷的温柔的全都想对龟梨做。想让他看疯狂的自己，然后告诉他这都是你的错。  
他不敢在女伴面前这样，那些可爱的姑娘经不起摧折，他也不会在仁或斗真前这样，他们太熟知他的本性，只有龟梨和也，够强悍也够聪明，这个既熟悉又陌生的家伙，永远都似远又近，知道得太多，又知道得不够多。  
让山下心里柔软又不安的是，龟梨对这一切都照单全收。山下不知道是因为龟梨本性善良不愿伤害他，还是他或许也对山下抱有相同的渴望以至于甘之如饴？无论如何，山下这种身份沉湎于这种丑闻一样的事情，而龟梨和也，那个最正经兢业的家伙竟然和他一起。不知该说太有勇气还是太愚蠢的好。  
他不敢想太多。  
结束之后山下难得留宿。龟梨被他半拖半抱地清洗完就昏昏欲睡，他爬上床，很耐心地用毛巾擦干龟梨的头发，手指在他的脸、耳朵、脖颈处流连。龟梨的耳垂被他刚才咬得红肿，近乎透明，他用手轻轻地揉搓了很久。  
“P……”龟梨背对着他模模糊糊地说。  
“什么？”山下问。  
但龟梨没有再出声，仿佛不过是一句熟过头的呼唤。山下去看时发现他已经睡着了，发出均匀的呼声。  
山下看了他变得圆润了不少的轮廓好一会儿，方才关灯睡觉。

第二天早上山下醒来的时候发现龟梨正在盯着他看，看起来已经醒来有一阵了。  
“早上好。”他紧张地微笑。龟梨只要露出一丝厌恶的神情他就会立刻离开，再也不回来。  
他等待着。然后龟梨凑上前来亲吻了他的嘴唇。  
山下的心猛地升起，又渐渐平稳。他自然地张开嘴，把这个吻变得深入，等回过神来时发现又抱到了一起，龟梨不知何时爬到了他身上。  
有点艰难地分开嘴唇之后龟梨有点丧气地摇头。“我九点还约了人打球啊。”他说，却并没有移开的意思。山下没说话，只是顺着他的腿慢慢抚摸，龟梨叹了口气，又俯下身吻他。这一次前所未有的温柔缱绻，以至于山下的心都快被涌起的感情淹没了。  
“Kame，”他说。然后就不确信自己还能说什么。他同时感到幸福的战栗与失去的恐慌。  
龟梨直起身，看着他，眨了眨眼睛。“怎么了？一脸要哭出来的表情。”  
山下也不知道怎么回事，眼泪真的掉下来了。他飞快地转过头去，闭紧了眼睛，不想让龟梨看见。但大概迟了。  
“你啊……”龟梨叹气。  
“你快走吧，不是要迟到了吗？”山下转过身去不想看他。  
“我没有要跟她交往。”龟梨说。“你还在介意这个吗？”  
山下不肯说话，觉得自己又愚蠢又恶劣。  
龟梨停顿了一会儿。“你简直太糟糕了。”  
“每一次我都觉得快要死掉。”他继续说。“没遇上过你这样的，好像每次都是最后一次似的。”他推了一下山下，山下依然不肯看他。  
“喂P，昨晚上，你是来告别的吗？”龟梨问。“那你干嘛还留到早上？”  
山下不说话。  
“……不要自己擅自决定啊。”龟梨说，俯下身，把下巴搁在他肩上。“好不容易我才觉得你比以前更好亲近了一点……”  
山下转过头看他。“……为什么？”  
龟梨偏了下头。“什么为什么？”  
“为什么会爱我？”山下说。事到如今，看清这点似乎也没那么难。  
“长得太好看了，注定会让很多人心碎吧。”龟梨笑起来，却是悲伤的表情。  
山下抿住了嘴唇。  
“我很抱歉。”他说。“我也爱你。”承认这点让他微笑了起来，仿佛什么重担从心上移开了。“谢谢你。”  
龟梨翻了个白眼。“坦率这点就很讨厌。”他耳朵有点红。  
“龟梨和也，我是山下智久，以后还请多多指教。”山下说。  
龟梨“啊？”了一声。  
“我很喜欢你，请问可以和我交往吗？”  
龟梨愣了愣，没明白这是什么发展情况。  
“如果从头再来的话，Kame会拒绝我第二次吗？”  
龟梨低下头，再抬起头来时眼圈有点红。“做不到吧。说了没办法拒绝你。”  
“我呀，其实一直不太乖。”山下说。“想做事务所不让做的事，想做偶像不能做的事，工作之外不想活成山下智久，忍不住会这样想。想和Kame交往，也是很离经叛道的想法了，但除了你，我也想不到其他人能容忍这样糟糕的我。真是抱歉，给你添麻烦了，但我也不想改。”  
“……你真是狡猾得要命。”龟梨叹气。  
“没有早点告诉你真是遗憾。现在就忍不住要对Kame任性了，怎么办呢？”  
龟梨摸了摸他的脸。“我啊，其实一直觉得你想太多。”他短短地笑了一声。“说对我任性，可从来不说让我难做的话。想让P依赖我……每次P来找我都非常开心，想有些东西只有我能给你。”  
“一点点也好，我也想让P自由啊。”他轻声说。“那又何尝不是我的自由？”  
山下怔住了。随后他笑起来，伸手把龟梨拉了下来，翻身压住他，从床头摸手机扔给龟梨，龟梨疑惑地看他。  
“发信息，你今天肯定要迟到了。”山下说。他俯身，亲吻他的嘴唇。

 

-end-


End file.
